


a shelter from the storm

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue, EurovisionSongChallenge, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hope, I Don't Even Know, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Starry night in Hackensack and two boys wandering under an unfamiliar sky.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Sergei Voronov
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	a shelter from the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'You let me walk alone' by Michael Schulte.  
> This song gave me much trouble and this is what I came up with, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Set in 2010.

_I'm a dreamer, a make believer_

_I was told that you were, too_

_I love the silence and the clear horizon_

_And I got that all from you_

"Where the hell are we?"

"Huh, I think we go... this way?"

"Fine. But if we lose way, I blame you."

"Mhh. Look!"

"What?"

"Falling star! Make a wish now."

"... okay?"

"What is the biggest dream, Javi?"

"Huh. Good question."

_Every now and then I'm drawn to places_

_Where I hear your voice or see your face_

_And every little thought will lead me right back to you_

"If you don't skate, what would you do?"

"Uhh, that's a hard one... I'm guess I would follow my dad, join the army?"

"Ooh, you father is a soldier?"

"Yeah. A mechanic."

"Cool!"

"It is. And you?"

"Hm?"

"Your dad?"

"He is... up there. With the stars."

_You made this place a home_

_A shelter from the storm_

"Hey Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we are lost."

"We are."

"But it's cool. I think. Not bad."

"You just like talking to me."

"Maybe."

_You said I had one life and a true heart_

_I tried my best and I came so far_

"I think..."

"Yeah?"

"That this will be great. We will be great."

"You know what- I think you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
